The invention relates to amplification systems and in particular to amplification systems for electrical-type guitars; specifically, an amplification system that is self-contained for use by the guitarist to listen to the musical sounds that he produces without the sound being generally audible to those in the near vicinity.
Many guitarists playing electrical-type guitars would like to practice or to personally enoy the guitar music which then play without the need for connecting up to a standard or specialized electronic amplification system. Such systems are expensive, require electrical energy to operate, and are generally disruptive to those in the nearby vicinity who may be carrying on general conversation or other activities.
Unlike the regular guitar, the electrical-type guitar does not emit generally audible sounds. Thus, guitarists normally must rely on electronic sound amplification equipment when practicing or playing electrical-type guitars.
In the present invention, the sound is picked up from a regular musical instrument from the top of the instrument by a specifically placed pick-up plate and then transmitted by a mating pick-up plate, having a special connection structural means, and transmitting the sound through a special structure for a listening means.
The present invention provides a means whereby the individual guitarist can listen to the sounds of the electrical-type guitar that he is playing for practice or for personal enjoyment. The guitarist alone can hear the sound without those in the vicinity being disturbed. For the guitarist using the device and system of this invention the sound is amplified for the guitarist's hearing only.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an amplification system for electrical-type guitars that is self-contained.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an amplification system for electrical-type guitars that can be heard only be the guitarist using the system.
It is another object of the invention to provide an amplification system for electrical-type guitars that is simple to install on the guitar.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an amplification system for electrical-type guitars that is easily connected and disconnected for use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an amplification system for electrical-type guitars that operates without the use of electrical energy.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an amplification system for electrical-type guitars that produces no generally audible sound to those in the vicinity of the guitar player.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an amplification system for electrical-type guitars that a guitarist can use for practice or personal enjoyment of the music that he produces.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide an amplification system for electrical-type guitars that amplifies for the guitarist's hearing only.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.